Different Beginnings
by Don'tGetMeWrong
Summary: They broke free when they were little from the school, but Max went a separate way not knowing that there were others.They reunite in the middle of a battle.


**Author's Note: I do not own Maximum Ride or the chracters James Patterson does…..I just**…**play with them :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

Kick. Scratch. Claw. Don't stop now Max. Don't. It's what I kept saying over and over in my head. This was the only way I could survive. Once you are alone for years you learn how to defend yourself. Especially if you are homeless, and now, a 14 year old girl. My name: Maximum Ride. Picked it out myself.

"Crap!" I yelled. This is exactly what happens with distractions. I had taken a harsh blow to the head from an exquisitely ugly eraser and was now lying ten feet away from it. What else was new? I got back up and kicked it straight in the face. The face contorted before the eyes rolled backwards. The other 9 came fast. Definitely time to fly.

I hated running away from a fight. I felt so cowardly afterwards, but I wasn't stupid and I knew this was not a fight I could win. I felt the anger bubble as my wings flapped harder and harder.

Feeling free as I flew.

**Fang POV**

"No! It's my turn!". That was Gazzy a bomb(pun intended) waiting to explode at any time. At barely 8 years old, fair haired, and baby blue eyes, he could do more damage than a bull. Iggy , the opposer with strawberry blond hair and same age as me, was staring straight at him, which was cool to see since he was blind. Plus, Gazzy freaked out when Iggy got it right.

"Shut up!". Nudge. She is known for talking, and I mean talking. I couldn't remember a single moment when she wasn't blabbering, but we still loved her. She was 11, African American, and could always find a way to annoy you.

So where was I in the middle of this? On the couch watching as the drama unfolded. I had little Angel's head on my lap as she watched TV. She looked a lot like Gazzy; fair haired, baby blue eyes. Only difference: she was 6 and much quieter. Sometimes I swore the only thing they had in common were their looks and the blood pumping in their veins. She, though I hated to admit it and never did in front of the others, was my favorite. She held a special place in my heart and I was protective of her.

I sighed and looked at Angel, she looked back and understood. She got up from my lap and I stood from the couch. I looked at them, the ball of fighting people. For the first time they seemed to notice me,which was almost impossible to belive. I didn't exactly blend in with the room;Jet black hair over 6 feet, and all black clothes. I was 14 and was pretty sure I already had gray hairs. They all shouted my name simultaneously obviously trying to get me on their side. I held up my hand, palm facing them. All noise ceased.

"Fix it. No fighting. No yelling. Just decide. Or nobody will be happy."

I turned around satisfied that the message had gotten through, and continued "living the life". Don't get me wrong, I loved them but they were more than just a handful. I sometime wondered if I had someone there to help me how things would be differently.

**Max POV**

I soared above the ground. I wanted to keep flying but I was getting extremely tired and soon, I suspected, I would need to eat. I could see trees and more trees and more…well you get the idea. Why am I pointing this out? Where oh where was I supposed to take shelter. The eraser visits were becoming too frequent and I felt like it was just the beginning to something. I broke off from my pondering and looked down still seeing the boring trees.

Well, except for the small battalion of erasers.

I had a feeling this was not going to end well. I needed energy, something which at the moment, I did not posses. Crap, this meant nothing it was show time.

They all came at me at once. Fight Max. Don't you dare give up.

I was pretty sure I had taken down a large portion of them down, until I saw more ugly, hairy faces swoop down. I could do this. I kept trying to plow through them but I saw something ever so distracting.

People running…towards me?

That made no sense, if you see ugly monsters and you're a human common sense says: run the hell away. I was about to shout at them to turn around them but I felt pain at the base of my skull, and my instincts told me to shrug it off and continue with the eraser bashing, which would have worked out fine if I hadn't gone completely numb and passed out in the middle of the freaking fight.


End file.
